


She left..

by Toni_Fanfics



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Fanfics/pseuds/Toni_Fanfics
Summary: Ryan hasn't been himself. He says he's fine. But everyone knows he isn't and Shane is going to find out what happened to his best friend even if it kills him.





	She left..

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part 2. Depending on if you guys want one? BTW it's kinda inspired by t Please don't go by Joel Adams

It's been 2 weeks since Ryan last gave a genuine smile. Shane knew that all the smiles he's been giving is all bullshit. When they filmed unsolved Ryan barely even wheezes. All the viewers been asking if Ryan was alright. Tweeted at them, commenting even their coworkers been messaging Shane if he knows what's going on with Ryan. But everytime Ryan would have just said he's fine. 

Usually Ryan would have immediately told him if there was something upsetting him. Shane's been so worried. They barely even talked.

 

 **"I don't know Jen.. I'm so worried. He seems to be getting even more worse everyday"** Shane told Jen when she asked him if he was alright.

 

 **"I'm sure he will tell you soon.. Give him sometime. Maybe it's his own personal problems"** Jen tried helping Shane.

 

 **"But what if he hurt himself. What if something really bad happened and I am not there to help him. I know we argue but he's still my best friend Jen.. And you know I love him.."** Shane panicked towards Jen

 

 **"I know Shane. I know. Just give him sometime.."** Jen hugged Shane and left.

 

Shane went home and went straight to bed with Ryan Bergara still in his head. Suddenly at 2am Shane woke up by a message on his phone. 

 

Little Guy: 'Helen broke up with me..'

Bigfoot: 'I'm coming over' 

Little Guy: 'Alright...' 

 

Ryan's apartment was 5 mins away from Shane's if he ran. So he did. Shane grabbed his jacket and ran out the door to Ryan's apartment. The moment he reached Ryan's door it opened as though Ryan knew he was there.

Ryan had dried tears. His hair was in a mess and he looked worse than when he was at work. His shirt was too big on him(meaning it's the shirt he took from Shane the day he slept over at Shane's) and he was just in shorts. Ryan went straight to Shane placed his arms around Shane's neck and tucked his head under Shane's chin.

All Shane could have done was wrap his arms around the smaller man. Ryan seemed as though he never wanted to let go. Like he needed to know someone was there. Someone he could trust and depend on. Shane decided to carry the man into the apartment.

He put he's hands on Ryan's thighs and carried him in while ryan placed his legs around Shane's waist. Shane tried to place Ryan onto the bed. When Shane was about to let go of Ryan. Ryan pulled Shane onto the bed and cuddled onto him.

 

 **"Please don't go.."** Was all Shane needed to hear before pulling the man closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 


End file.
